


Summer Rain Got Me Like...

by pumpkin_latte



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Summer Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_latte/pseuds/pumpkin_latte
Summary: When summer rain got you thinking too much, and your best friend looks especially delicious.





	Summer Rain Got Me Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wonderful monbebe on Monbebe Amino, Cat~

Summer rain got you thinking. And I mean _really_ thinking. About the world and things you didn't really understand. Maybe because it was so grey and peaceful and the rhythmic pattering of the rain just synced with your brain, allowing you to think endlessly about anything and everything. And so you did. 

You found yourself in your lazy clothes, the ones you wore whenever the sky decided to pour, walking about your small but cozy apartment, a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other. You stroll back, and then forward, crossing the large floor to ceiling window of your balcony as you pondered, tapping the end of the pencil against your chin.

A pout formed your lips, and you neatly placed the stationary on the corner of your coffee table. You picked up your handheld console and clicked into your most recent game. 

"Ah," your face lit up as you saw your best friend come online, his avatar circling around yours like a madman. You pulled your beanbag chair against the glass of the balcony, leaning your forehead against the coolness when your phone lit up. 

 

**_< HamsterMan : come over and we can play local, my wifi is being difficult> _ **

 

You smiled, quickly typing a reply. 

**_< ah, I'm good here. Besides it's raining a lot and I don't feel like being drenched> _ **

****

**_< HamterMan : I'll bake you cookies. Your favorite ones> _ **

 

You groaned, cursing yourself for having such little self restraint. You pushed yourself up and shoved a few things in a bag, then hurried out the door. 

 

 

Half an hour later you arrived at your best friend's apartment complex. It wasn't anything too fancy. Just an old brick building with too many occupants with pet dogs and loud birds, but it was comfortable nonetheless. 

You fished out the key to his apartment from your bag, because yes, of course he gave you a copy of the key. You two were childhood best friends after all, practically attached at the hip. You quickly turned the key, struggling between the umbrella and the bag that was now falling off your shoulder, when an old lady opened the door from the inside. 

She was small and probably didn't even know you were there because she slipped past you inconspicuously, but you took the opportunity and stepped inside the building, finally taking a breather. 

You made your way up to the tenth floor, where your best friend's apartment was located, and you could already smell the sinfully inviting smell of freshly baked cookies dancing through the hall. You soon found yourself unlocking his front door, the quiet sound of a TV resonating from behind. You noticed he changed the welcome decoration again, as he so often did. It was the only thing that ever experienced change in Yoo Kihyun's home. Sometimes from a cringey welcome message to some aesthetic deco. This time it was sharks and you wondered if it had anything to do with you and everyone else calling him a hamster. You laughed gently to yourself, then finally pushed the door open. 

You took a good look around, although nothing else ever changed. He had a habit of keeping things the same, the shoes always lined neatly in the same order to the right, the table with succulents always arranged by height. But of course you knew it would always be the same, but the thrill of finding that one thing different from last time became a game for you. "Hey, Yoo Kihyun I'm here", you called out, throwing your bag to the side, knowing he would nag your ear off for not putting it in its place, but you'd grown immune to that about 10 years ago. 

You made your way to the kitchen and found the cookies sitting beside a pot of tea, bringing your face in to fill your lungs with the smell. You pinched off a corner and savored the taste, clenching your eyes shut as its warm gooey deliciousness sang inside your mouth.  You opened a cabinet, noticing a new mug in the mix. You grinned to yourself, picked it up, filled it with tea then plopped yourself on the couch. 

A few minutes later Kihyun stepped into the living room, an uncertain towel wrapped around his defined waist. You gaped at him and he found himself staring back at you, embarrassed. 

 

"Can you like, put on clothes" you turned away, turning your attention to the rain instead. Thankfully it was dark enough that he couldn't see your blush. 

"What, am I flabby or something? Is there a problem?" His brows scrunched, insulted, he pat his abs for reassurance.

"Yeah the problem is that you're half naked" you scolded, grabbing the throw blanket that was draped over you and throwing it over Kihyun instead. "We aren't kids anymore" 

He made a face, that face he always made when he was feeling proud or annoyed, then left the room to hopefully put clothes on. You placed a hand over your heart and slapped yourself a few times, repeatedly telling yourself that he was your best friend. That you two had grown up too close and too much like siblings for your heart to start racing like this. Yet it was happening. And it had been happening over the last few years no matter how many times you tried to mask your feelings. Under the stoic expressions and sarcastic comments, you veiled your true feelings. 

But rainy days like these always churned something inside your mind. Something new. They made you think. And they made you do. 

Yet you wondered still. When did he become so damn handsome? You'd become so used to the bossy chubby kid that you blinked and missed when he grew up into a man. When did he grow those muscles? Those abs? When did his voice deepen? When did he lose that baby fat you loved poking so much... and when did he start poking at your heart instead? 

 

A few hours you passed easily with laughter and the musical sound of the rain, playful bickering and the childish excitements. It was almost the same as any other day, except something was off. You found yourself leaning towards Kihyun with something unexpected, and you found him, maybe, doing the same. 

 

"You're acting different" you said, placing the game controller on the table as you wrapped yourself under the blanket. Kihyun sighed. The only sound was that of rain against window, and you found your eyes lost there once again. Studying every drop as it cascaded down, merging with another to form a larger drop, until it finally pooled somewhere in the bottom. "Hello?" You called out again, gently kicking Kihyun with your foot. He turned sharply to you, annoyed. 

 

"Don't kick me" 

"Don't ignore me" 

He sighed again, and you sat up. "I'm not ignoring you" 

"You are though? What's on your mind?" You asked him softly, casually. He looked at you, then to the TV, then stood up. He made his way to the tiny porch, opened the door, and stepped outside. 

 

You watched with intent, as if you were studying for an exam. Yes, you were confused as hell. He never behaved this way, unless he was seriously conflicted. Yet it intrigued you so. You watched him grip the metal railings, knuckled turning white as the rain fell hard on his head and back, soaking him, and you found your eyes soaking _him_ in instead. Drinking him up. You gulped, shook your head, then made your way towards the balcony entrance. 

"You'll have to shower again!" You scolded from behind, still wrapped in the blanket. You shivered slightly as the cool breeze sank into the blanket, the sweet smell of earth and summer making you drowsy with calm. The grey skies relaxed you, until a cold, wet set of hands pulled you outside. 

"Kihyun what the heck are you--" you yelped as the cold rain hit your head, but your heart leaped off the balcony when Kihyun's body pressed against yours, arms tightly secured around your shoulders. He simply held you there, quietly, with just the sound of your rapid heartbeats and shallow breathing surrounded by crashing raindrops. 

 

You felt his mouth open, and you could feel him struggle to say something, but held himself back. This wasn't the Kihyun you knew,  the confident, proud, never faltering Kihyun you grew up with. He was vulnerable, but stubborn, and that combination worried you. He pulled away, quickly pulling you back inside by the wrist.

"Hey! Do you mind, I'm not a ragdoll!" 

 

"Let's watch something" he quickly proposed, letting go of you. You stopped, and looked down at yourself. 

"I'm soaked. You're soaked. We can't watch anything like this"  

"Fine. Then we can change into something that isn't soaked and then watch something, hm?" He cocked his head to the side, proud to have one-upped you. 

He rummaged through his closet and threw a pair of shorts and a t-shirt in your direction, the shirt landing on your head. You shot a glare as a small laugh escaped his pink lips, but your heart felt a little relieved. Seeing the sides of his eyes crinkle and that contagious smile was all you wanted today.

 

You two sat in your usual spots on the opposite ends of the couch, but just as you'd made yourself comfortable, in a new blanket that wasn't drenched, Kihyun took you off guard. 

 

"Sit here" he demanded, pointing to the spot beside him. 

Your eyes went wide, blinking with a dumbfounded expression. "Why? You've got a big couch" 

 

"Please?" 

 

He definitely was not himself, you thought to yourself. You were convinced. He _never,_ in the history that was Yoo Kihyun, acted this way. He had that foreign yet familiar look in his eyes... Of desperation and longing that reminded you of the rain endlessly escaping from the grey skies. Yet you obliged, once again amused. You scoot closer, until your hips touched. And once you invaded his vicinity, he pulled you against him with an arm around your shoulder, eyes avoiding your own.

You almost leaned against his chest, but sat awkwardly enough so that there was distance. He start the movie, but his heart beating against your back was too prominent to ignore. His hand on your shoulder gave you too much warmth, and his face just a hands-length away was too close for comfort for your confused heart. Your breathing swallowed, and you gulped when he tried to pull you closer. 

You glanced up at him, having to take a moment to appreciate how damn ethereal he looked in that dimly lit room. His finger rubbed sinfully at his plump bottom lip, and his sharp jaw line made you want to run your finger across his soft skin. 

You quickly turned your head back to focus on the movie, but it was oh so hard. Because now he was pulling you closer, both hands wrapped around you from behind until your back pressed snug against his chest. 

 

"Kihyun what the hell are you--" 

"Just stay like this.." his voice was quiet, easily lost among the rain. "Please" 

 

And so you remained, and he pulled you unbelievably close, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You had to force yourself to focus just so you could breathe properly. 

"What's wrong Kihyun? You aren't yourself" you whispered gently, trying desperately to normalize your shaky voice and rapid heart, his face too close to your own. You waited for a reply, but he was as still as the silent streets outside. 

"I think I've realized something" he finally said, sinking deeper into your neck. 

You nodded, and opened your mouth to reply but you were cut off. "I think..." he tightened his grip around your chest, "I like you" 

 

You felt your heart leap outside and straight into a puddle, but you composed yourself. "Well I would hope so, we _are_ best friends" you joked, and he almost angrily spun

himself to face you. 

You couldn't really process _what_ happened. But he was straddling you, with arms barricading you on either side as he balanced himself on the couch. His eyes nearly set wildfires in your chest, and you could feel the gravity of his feelings radiate just from a simple look. 

 

"I love you" 

 

You must have taken too long to reply, because he repeated himself. You blinked several times, confused but ecstatic and scared all at once. Did he really just _confess_? Or was the rain making you hear things? 

"Did you... just say you love me?" You asked with gaping eyes, unable to escape from the paradise prison his eyes had become, his gaze too fierce to break away from.

"Well I'm sure I didn't stutter" 

"Wait, you actually love me? Like... _love_ me?" 

"Yeah. It's been bothering me for a _long_ time now and this damn summer rain got me like... thinking, a lot, and I just can't hide it anymore... so. Do you love me back?" The fire in his eyes softened to a warm blaze and you wanted to melt into a puddle and runoff with the rainwater into some stream. You were not prepared at all.

"I..." you paused, "I don't know. I've always thought we were like siblings so I didn't.., I don't know, Kihyun" you stammered, eyes darting as you searched within yourself for answers you couldn't find. But a gentle smile curved his lips and you swore you saw the stars twinkle in the brown of his eyes just then. 

"Maybe I can help you figure it out then" he whispered, tracing your jaw with his thumb as he closed the gap with parted lips, brushing your noses just slightly. You were so lost his seductive eyes, that when the wetness of his soft lips finally caressed your own, your body tingled with something you didn't know you needed. With something you were starving for.

His lips massaged your own with such pleasure only he could have delivered. Someone who knew you so well, your every flaw and perfection, your every hidden corner and curve. His lips unlocked the door to your heart and you finally understood, that you were meant to be _more_. That perhaps you had been lovers from the start, but it just took the perfect summer rain to finally confess. 

You both pulled away and you held his face in your palms, smiling vibrantly as your cheeks burned red. "Yeah, I definitely love you too Kihyun", you smiled shyly as you caught your breath, and Kihyun's bright smile brought sunshine past the grey clouds. Past all the darkness and the grey thoughts, and you couldn't help but smile, because of how summer rain got you like this. To love.


End file.
